Field of The Invention
This invention relates to composite materials which may be fabricated in membrane form and have both high ionic and electronic conductivity. The mixed conducting materials of this invention are useful as an oxygen permeation electrolyte material, for pressure driven oxygen separation, and as electrode materials for oxygen exchange reactions.